The 100th Hunger Games
by HollyWrites2
Summary: *Closed* It's the game of the century... literally. Will you survive?
1. OC Form

Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the Hunger Games, but the revolution never occurred. The Hunger Games are always so rough, but it's the Games of the century. Literally.

I stole the OC form of moscowmoocow, if anyone finds the form familiar.

* * *

These are the districts you can choose from:

**District 1: **Its industry is making luxury items for the Capitol. Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered the wealthiest district, the only other wealthier area being the Capitol itself. It is considered a career district.

**District 2: **The district's public presentation is that of stone quarries, but it also manufactures weaponry, trains, and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military in the district is known as the Nut. This district is sometimes called "the pets" of the Capitol. They are the biggest supporters of the Capitol therefore babied and given many extra conveniences.

**District 3: **District 3's primary industry is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Thus, many of its residents are technically apt. It is not considered a career district even though district 4 is.

**District 4: **District 4's industry is fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. It is considered a Career district.

**District 5: **Although the series doesn't give district five an industry, I'm making the industry silver (mined). Members of district five will be good with metals, particularly silver, and are good at tunnelling. It is impoverished due to the high demand of silver leaves the district with little to go for food.

**District 6: **Although the series doesn't give district six an industry, due to the two quarter quell tributes being morphling addicts; my guess is that medicine is their industry. These people have excellent knowledge of different herbs and chemicals, yet are easily addicted and emaciated, often sick due to the capitol taking ALL of the medicine.

**District 7: **District 7's industry is lumber and many of its residents to have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools.

**District 8: **District 8's principal industry is the production of textiles, and they have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms.

**District 9:** Although the series doesn't give district nine an industry, I'm making it a shoe making district. These tributes will be familiar with skinning and tanning animals/hides, good with hammers and lifting crates of shoes for other districts and for the Capitol.

**District 10:** the industry is livestock. These tributes will be accustomed to animals, what parts of meat are good, what parts aren't, and the spoiled states of food. They are good at roping and taming animals as well, and very strong from wrestling them all of their lives.

**District 11: **District 11's industry is agriculture-orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. It is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture.

**District 12: **District 12 is located somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains. Its chief industry is coal mining. The district has the distinction of being one of the poorest districts, if not the outright poorest, in all of Panem.

* * *

OC FORM:

Name: (Something Exciting Please, I'd like unique names)

Age: 12-18 (_ONLY, If you'd like to make a stylist or mentor, please PM me and I'll send you a separate OC form. This is very important if the district you want is already full, or tribute submissions are full_)

Appearance: (very detailed. No Mary sue. Impress me. Remember, these people have distinct appearances and cultures that are native to their district. Not everyone has to be beautiful, like a career. The more original and real your character is, the more chance I will choose yours for the district you pick)

Personality: (once again, detailed. I want some weaknesses. Afraid of the dark? Unable to kill? Cannibalistic? I need to know. I also would like to know what weapon, if any, your tribute excels in. Remember, some districts don't need weapons at all, like Rue, so please be creative in the way that your tribute will survive.)

District: (You must base your character off the industry and culture of the district)

History: (Dead relatives? Children of champions? Orphans? And please I don't need everyone with dead parents. Let's have some people alive, shall we? How much tesserae do you take out?)

* * *

**Note: If you are looking to be a tribute, there is a really, really good chance your OC will die. If you are looking to be a mentor or stylist, PM me and I'll send you a separate OC form. No Mary/Gary Sues.**

* * *

**Here is a sample OC form, and a character I will use.**

Name: Scorpius Morrison

Age: 16

Appearance: Scorpius is thin, but not scrawny, and is also tall. His hair is white-gold in colour and is mostly gelled back (it's rarely seen un-gelled, but it looks better loose), and his eyes are a brilliant green, with flecks of silver and seem to be very deep. His clothing style is very clean cut and expensive. Scorpius has pointed features, and long fingers. He's very pale in colour, but pink flushes up his neck, ears and cheeks on occasion, mostly when he feels a little awkward. Has a small freckle behind his left ear and he is almost always smirking.

Personality: Scorpius, no matter how much of a brave and arrogant facade he struts around with, he's absolutely terrified of being killed and generally only fights when he must. He's more of a peaceful soul, yet runs around being all smug and sarcastic. He, despite wanting everything to be over, is a master of fire. He's very determined, loud and loyal. No matter how bad he's screwed up with someone, Scorpius wants to make up for it. He isn't one to name names or point fingers, but if he knew someone had done something bad, he would say something discreetly. Trouble seems to find Scorpius, as does a lack of being calming. He has a knack for accidently insulting people. Scorpius is also smart, but not overly smart. He's quick-witted and would prefer to stick with a small group of friends, rather than a large group of people he doesn't know, as he isn't very stranger-friendly.

District: 1

History: Scorpius is the heir to his family's wealth. He puts in one tesserae each year. Lives with his parents, who neglect him, but he doesn't seem to mind.


	2. Who We Have So Far

**District 1:**

Male: Scorpius Morrison

Female: Amethyst Kyanite

**District 2:**

Male: Torque Clemonce

Female: Zira Hayoka

**District 3:**

Male: Jerick Orhn

Female: Gaia Electris

**District 4:**

Male: Tanner Jones

Female: Tasi Rellin

**District 5:**

Male: Seth Ezra-Taft

Female: Lupine Birchwood

**District 6:**

Male: Forster Charwood

Female: Lizbeth Manton

**District 7:**

Male: Keith Dunne

Female: Rimka Zeren

**District 8:**

Male: Cedric Barista

Female: Idina Ultramarine

**District 9:**

Male: Foley Fobes

Female: Risaline Telour

**District 10:**

Male: Butch Hartman

Female: Raven Nevra

**District 11:**

Male: Griffin Din

Female: Robin Kindly

**District 12:**

Male: Reefer Blue

Female: Pearl Blue

Righto! Reapings will be up soon!


End file.
